


Cocky Locky

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A bump on the head leaves Sherlock amusingly befuddled.





	Cocky Locky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmeLibrarian8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLibrarian8/gifts), [Ms_Clonazepam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Clonazepam/gifts).



Cocky Locky was walking along one day, thinking about how everyone else in the world was an idiot, when something heavy fell on his head, knocking him nearly senseless. _The sky is falling!_ thought the befuddled Cocky Locky. _I must go and tell the king_.

 

Cocky Locky went along, and he went along, and he went along, until he met Billy Pilly.

 

“Where are you going, Shezza?” asked Billy Pilly.

 

“The sky is falling! The sky is falling!” cried Cocky Locky. “I must go and tell the king.”

 

“Can I get some of whatever you’ve been taking?” asked Billy Pilly.

 

“I haven’t been taking anything,” said Cocky Locky. “I’m telling you, a piece of the sky just fell on my head!”

 

“Whatever you say, mate,” said Billy Pilly, with a knowing look.

 

Cocky Locky decided Billy Pilly wasn’t worth talking to. So he went along, and he went along, and he went along, until he met Sally Dally.

 

“Where are you going, Freak?” asked Sally Dally.

 

“The sky is falling! The sky is falling!” cried Cocky Locky. “I must go and tell the king.”

 

“You’ve well and truly cracked at last,” said Sally Dally. 

 

 _“I_ haven’t cracked!” shouted Cocky Locky. “It’s the _sky_ that’s cracked, and a piece of it just fell on my head!”

 

“I knew it was only a matter of time before we’d have to have you sectioned,” said Sally Dally.

 

Cocky Locky decided Sally Dally wasn’t worth talking to. So he went along, and he went along, and he went along, until he met Molly Lolly.

 

“Where are you going, Sherlock?” asked Molly Lolly.

 

“The sky is falling! The sky is falling!” cried Cocky Locky. “I must go and tell the king.”

 

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Molly Lolly.

 

“Obviously not!” snapped Cocky Locky. “A piece of the sky just fell on my head! I must go and tell the king!”

 

“Oh, um, well... good luck with that,” said Molly Lolly.

 

Cocky Locky decided Molly Lolly wasn’t worth talking to. So he went along, and he went along, and he went along, until he met Jawny Brawny.

 

“Where are you going, love?” asked Jawny Brawny.

 

“The sky is falling! The sky is falling!” cried Cocky Locky. “I must go and tell the king.”

 

“You know we don’t _have_ a king?”

 

“Don’t we?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well, then what shall I do? I have to tell someone that the sky is falling!”

 

“Why don’t you tell me?” suggested Jawny Brawny.

 

Cocky Locky decided Jawny Brawny was well worth talking to, so he told him all about it. 

 

Jawny Brawny listened intently. Then he felt the bump on Cocky Locky’s head with gentle fingers. He asked Cocky Locky many questions about dizziness, and headache, and nausea, and blurred vision. At last, he gave Cocky Locky a reassuring smile.

 

“You have a minor concussion, love, but I don’t think you need to go to A&E. I’ll take you home.”

 

So they went along, and they went along, and they went along, until they came to their flat. There Jawny Brawny made Cocky Locky a cup of tea, and gave him some paracetamol, and tucked him into bed. Once he was asleep, Jawny Brawny wrote up the incident on his blog, so everyone would know that Cocky Locky thought the sky was falling.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Where are you going, Readers Leaders? The kudos are calling, the kudos are calling! Will you click that heart-shaped thing? ;D


End file.
